Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{3}{5}+17\dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {17} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {17} + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=30 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 30+\dfrac{36}{60}+\dfrac{5}{60}$ Add the fractions: $= 30+\dfrac{41}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 30\dfrac{41}{60}$